DIY Guys
"DIY Guys" is the second segment of the tenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Bill teaches Remy how to be self reliant when the family heads to a gigantic hardware store to find a replacement part for their broken vacuum cleaner. Plot Cricket attempts to show Tilly and Remy his new carrot puller invention (essentially the vacuum cleaner) and immediately gets it clogged. Bill is upset and decides that he would need to fix it. When Remy asks who he would need to call, Bill tells him that he is "DIY Guy" and does not need to call anyone. Remy explains that his family always calls someone to fix something and therefore they never have to do anything themselves. Bill decides that he will teach Remy how to be a DIY Guy, much to Cricket and Tilly's annoyance as they always have to hear from him about how important it is to be a do-it-yourself type of person. The group head to Overhaüls where Bill already has a hard time reading the signs in the store and he and Remy end up wandering around looking for a vacuum belt. Meanwhile, Cricket gets mistaken for an employee named Todd, due to all the employees wearing overalls, and he excitedly starts working the forklift. Tilly on the other hand takes on a super heroic personality named Tilly Top Shelf who goes around the store helping customers reach for things at the too high to reach selves. Eventually, Bill and Remy find themselves going around in circles and deliberately block out help from an employee. They do manage to find a single box with a vacuum belt. Cricket's joy ride in the forklift results in accidentally covering employees and customers in wet cement that quickly hardens. He also knocks over several shelves that begin toppling to the point that Bill is forced to hold one up as toilets continue to fall over him. While he still refuses help, Remy finally convinces him to change his mind as everyone needs help once in a while. Bill finally yells for help resulting in Tilly and Cricket arriving just in time to save Bill from getting crushed. However, Cricket ends up knocking the shelves the opposite direction and they all leave quietly. Back at home, Remy helps fix the vacuum and Bill becomes open to help. When the vacuum breaks again, Bill just asks Remy if he can call the repair man. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green / Tilly Top Shelf * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Cameron Esposito as Manager Trivia * This is the first time Bill has had any true connection with Remy. * Gramma Alice is absent. * Benny makes a silent cameo. * There is a cat stuck in the walls of Alice's house. * The store Overhaüls, is a parody of the real life Ikea furniture store, right down to their infamous hard to understand Swedish (or in the show's case, Scandinavian) instructions that are littered everywhere. * When Tilly makes her superhero speech, it sounds similar to Rorschach's speech from Watchmen. * Moral: Some things are too hard to do alone. External links * DIY Guys on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes